Lost and Found
by dorkyworm32
Summary: "And then I realise for all the traps that I had made for her…it was me who was trapped now." Life has a twisted sense of humour…and Edward is just about to understand that. EXB
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "And then I realise for all the traps that I had made for her…it was me who was trapped now."  
Life has a twisted sense of humour…and Edward is just about to understand that.**

 **So this is a new story that had been cooking up in my mind for quite a few days and I thought I should bring it on paper.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me…I just like to pretend sometimes.**

 **Here ya'll go!**

"Dude, she's like Virgin Mary reincarnated."

"You know James, just because her name was Virgin Mary doesn't necessarily mean that she was a virgin. She had a child for god's sake!"

"Whatever Eddie boy, you know what I mean." He raised his eyebrows as a challenge for me.

"Okay, so what do I get if I am able to sleep with her?"

"Anything you want."

"Is that disbelief that I hear in your voice Jamie, you know I have never failed in any of my conquests."

"Let's see what you can do. But how will I believe that you had slept with her?"

"What do you want me to bring as proof?"

"Well, I don't want any of that materialistic shit. You could just frame any of that. I want some memorable snapshots."

For a moment that unnerved me, I had never been a fan of voyeurism. James must have seen that fleeting moment of hesitation in my face, because he smirked. And that was the final blow on the coffin. Edward Cullen has never the one to back down from a challenge.

"Ok, consider it done."

"And what if you lose Cullen, what then?" He asked me with his baleful eyes following me.

"Then you must be dreaming James."

He thought for a moment and raised his glass towards mine. "Let's see what you got Cullen?"

-XXXXXXX-

"Hello, would you mind to tell me where is the groceries section?"

Surprised, brown eyes met mine and for a moment I felt bad for the innocent girl, but Edward Cullen was not one to dwell amongst stupid feelings.

"Um…it's right behind you sir."

 _What!_

I turned around, and there were all the fresh fruits and vegetables laid in the front of my eyes.

 _Stupid, Stupid excuse…_

"Yeah sorry, I must have dozed off a bit."

She simply nodded her head and went back to reading the book.

"Well thanks, for helping me you know…Ms. Swan." I thanked her reading the name tag aloud. She simply gave a nod of recognition, not even moving her eyes off the book. This girl was infuriating me more and more by the second. She had barely acknowledged me all this time.

I reluctantly turned away from her and threw a few random objects in my basket. I came to the 'Medical Section' and something caught my attention. I had to see how well conversed was Ms. Swan with the topic of intimacy.

After filling up some more random objects, I went back to the reception. There were some people lined up in front of me, so I had no other option than patiently waiting for my turn.

"Hello again, Ms. Swan." I gave her my best dazzling smile as she started to bill the objects that I had bought. She gave me a short smile, and I had to state that she was quite an appealing woman with her long, brown hair, doe eyes and quite kissable lips. But that's how far I could go since she was covered up by the counter. So she was short.

 _Hmm…I could work with that._

She picked up the rubber and quickly filed it up in the bag, unfazed by it. No eyes bulging out or crimson cheeks that I had expected.

 _Hmm…So maybe our Swan wasn't so_ _naive_ _after all._

After she had successfully packed up all the items, she smiled at me and spoke in a monotonic voice, "Have a good day and I hope you would come again."

 _Oh yeah! I would definitely make you 'come again' Swan._

With a curt nod, I walked off the supermarket, readying myself for another chance meeting with my Swan.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

"So how's it going Cullen."

"Give me some time, James" I rolled my eyes, "And I have already told you that we should stop our secret meetings."

"Yeah, yeah, I am already aware of that. What I have come to tell you is that I need a date."

"Oh c'mon, from when has James Hunter needed a date? Don't you just fuck them and leave them?"

"Oh don't try to be smart with me. You know what I mean?"

I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"I want to know the date when you would fuck our Virgin Mary?"

I opened my mouth to answer back but just at that moment the door opened, and Alice entered the house. She seemed to be in a good mood. She was humming to her herself, but just as soon her eyes landed on James, she scowled.

"Did I miss a party Big brother." She was still scowling at James.

"Alice, he just came to discuss some business matters with me."

"Oh I see" her eyes had still not left James.

Knowing that Alice was a lost cause, I turned to James. "I will text you later."

"You better, Cullen." Saying this, he went out and slammed the door shut.

Thankfully Alice didn't say a word and went to her room, leaving me alone with my sanity.

 _You are causing me so much trouble Swan…I am definitely going to make you mine._

"So why did Dad suddenly want you to shift to the Forks Hospital from Chicago?" Alice peeked at me curiously with her mouth full of cereals.

"I don't know. He said something about me needing a change." I sipped my coffee.

She didn't utter a single word after that...breakfast was a silent matter. This felt odd to even me, because Alice was popularly known for her prying questions. And when I had glanced at her once, she seemed absent minded. Though I don't think I minded much.

When I grabbed my car keys from the table and was about to head out, Alice grabbed my hand,  
"Always remember brother, hurting someone's sentiments for your own fun is never going to end well."

Saying this she brushed past me, leaving me stunned and staggering for a moment. Did she know about my plan? Did James tell her?

But that was absurd because Alice could barely stand him.

Sometimes, I had to believe that this girl had psychic powers.

The day had sailed by quite smoothly. And I was waiting for my last patient of the day, who was definitely making me wait. It had already been more than fifteen minutes.

I heard shuffling of feet and I looked up surprised.

This patient was definitely worth the wait.

"Hello Ms. Swan. Nice to meet you again"

"Hi…" She clearly looked uncomfortable. She kept shuffling her feet and she had something tightly pressed to her wrist. I looked more carefully and found that it was a piece of cloth, covered in blood.

"Sorry, I kept you waiting."

"Oh it's okay. So tell me what happened?"

"What?" She looked confused.

"What happened to your wrist?"

"Oh this. I accidentally cut myself on the kitchen counter."

I nodded my head to show that I was listening and motioned her to sit down on the examination table.

"Are you sure you weren't trying to kill yourself?"

"I don't think so doctor. Could you just patch me up fast please, I have places to go."

Feisty…I liked feisty.

I slowly removed the handkerchief from her wrist and surprisingly the cut was quite deep. I washed it clean and with a cloth and with practiced precision, removed the pieces of stuck glass with a scalpel.

All the while, Ms. Swan sat with her nose crinkling and eyes tightly shut.

"You are not quite a fan of blood are you?" I wrapped a bandage on her bruised wrists.

"No it makes me nauseous. It smells so rusty."

"You can smell blood." I miserably tried to keep my amusement from showing on my face, but she noticed.

"Laugh all you want doc, but I can. It smells weird."

"Ok…ok…" I put up my hands in mock surrender.

The corners of her mouth turned up gently, and she made quite a picture.

"There, done." I gingerly picked her 'now bandaged hand' up to show her, not wanting to let go of it. "Make sure that your wound does not come in contact with water for the next few days. Meet me after three days."

"Um thanks, it didn't hurt a lot" she tugged her hand and I had to reluctantly let go of it.

"You are in capable hands, Ms. Swan"

She turned away from me and started walking towards the door. Suddenly she looked back with a shy smile on her face, "Bella."

"What?" Though I had every bit of idea of what she was talking about, I was keeping a check on all her actions. But I had to act surprised.

"My name is Bella. You can call me that."

"I am Edward." I replied with one of my crooked smiles.

She bit her lip and moved out.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

To say that I was tired, would be an understatement. The whole, day patients came filling in like crazy and the nurses didn't help either… Hovering around me all the time.

One the reasons, I did not want to be a doctor.

At least, there was a silver lining. I was one step ahead with my plan and one step closer to change the 'virgin' status of Ms. Swan.

And for the first time in my life, the consequences of what I was going to do came hard to me. This was a small town and like in all small towns, gossip spreads fast. So, after I would have fucked our 'not-a-virgin-now' Swan, I couldn't just leave her, people would know. Something that I never had to care about in Chicago.

And not that I cared about people, but if my parents came to know…let's just say I don't want to live that experience. And her father was the fucking chief of Forks!

So what do I do?

I have never been the type of guy who thought about everything before doing something, more of a 'Wham Bam, Thank You Ma'm type of person.

And here Ms. Swan was making me doubt my principles.

For all the trouble that I am going through right now, I hope that she turns out to be a good lay. Who was I kidding anyway...she would be a great lay.

 **Hello fanfiction(ers) [I just came up with that word]! Please tell me what you think about it. I would love to hear your thoughts.  
And if any one of you have been secretly plotting against me for not updating my other stories…my apologies to all of them. I know there are no excuses…but it's just that I am still trying to come up with better ideas on them. Moreover, life's been hell these days.**

 **I just hope that you guys have not given up on me.**

 **Please send me your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **See you later, Alligators!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello awesome people of fanfiction…how ya'll been?  
So I present you with a new chapter of Lost And Found. Today is my birthday {*cue for wishing me a happy birthday* :D }and I decided to gift this to you. **

**See you at the bottom…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything…not even a car! SM does folks!**

I am still floating in the realm of dreams when Alice comes rushing into my room and removes the curtains, without any warning, allowing the bright light to dash. My eyes flip open all of a sudden and I nearly go blind.

And if that's not enough, when I try to curl up on the other side, she grabs my sleep laden face and gives it a good shake.

"What the fuck?" I growl at her, praying to the gods that she might take the cue and leave me alone.

But of course, she wouldn't be Alice if she left.

Instead, she switches on the music system and the lyrics of Beyonce's 'womaniser' come blaring out. How did it even get in there, for god's sake. I cover my ears with a pillow and throw an extra one at the evil pixie…but considering my half closed eyes and staggering aim, it doesn't even come close to her.

Seeing no other choice, I sit up on my bed, glaring at Alice. She simply gives an angelic smile in return. "What do you want, Alice?"

"Oh c'mon big brother, can't I just come to see you."

"Sure you can _little sister_. But not at 6 in the morning, and nor can you play a shitty song as that in my room." I scowled.

She flipped her hair and turned her back to me, her actions speaking that she doesn't really care much of what I think. Switching off the music, she faces me again.

"Mom and Dad are coming back today, not that I expect you to remember. And I thought, we should make a surprise breakfast for them…so haul up your lazy butt, because I ain't doing it alone." She stands there like wonder woman, hands on her hips and eyebrows raised…now I am not sure of wonder woman kept her eyebrows raised, but….

Shut up! I fastened the lid on my inner rumblings.

"Shit, Fuck…it was today?"

She rolled her eyes at me and motioned me to follow her with a flick of her finger.

Gosh! Where had I landed myself into

Turned out Alice had finished almost everything and all I had to do was toast the bread slices and bake the pre-moulded cookies. Thank god for toasters and ovens…

After cleaning up and making the kitchen spick and span again, I trudged upstairs to make myself presentable.

Mom and Dad come about fifteen minutes later. Alice and I are sitting on the sofa flipping through the telly, when we hear the telltale screeching sound of the car tyres in the driveway.

We all have a happy breakfast and I take quite an unwilling leave from them.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"How is your hand?"

"It's okay Doctor Cullen, all thanks to you."

"I think you should have taken a leave today. Your hand is still healing."

"Oh no it's completely fine." She tried to assure me. "These small accidents are nothing to me. If I kept taking a 'leave'" She air quoted them, "for each of them, I would become broke." She giggles a little.

"Ah I see" I nod my head in understanding.

And then there is a long stretch of an awkward silence, where neither of us knows what to do. We keep sneaking clumsy glances at each other, swiftly looking the other way whenever our eyes met.

Finally I hear a throat clearing behind me. I look behind to see that while we have been immersed in our own little world, quite a long queue has formed behind me.

The lady behind me glares from the rim of her glasses.

I mumble an inaudible sorry and slink away as quick as possible after paying for the few items that I had to buy, only managing a swift goodbye to Bella. She just nods her head in acknowledgement, but I don't miss the slight reddening of her cheeks.

Nearing my car, I give a quick glance at Bella, surprised to see her chuckling and laughing away with another guy. Squinting my eyes so as to get a closer look, I notice the guy is wearing the same 'supermarket' T-shirt as her. The guy is pretty tan, quite a contrast near Bella's pale skin…tall and has a loud laugh…the subtle but annoying glances from the people around him, indicating to it.

I think of going back again. Pretending to have forgotten something and size that ' _colleague_ 'of hers. But then I decide against it. Hurrying into something is not my style and I don't want everything to go in waste. So I turn back to my car.

-XXXXXXXXXXXX-

The hospital is quite crowded today. Some kids have caught a whiff of the typhoid fever. Fearing their condition, other parents have also bought their kids for a quick check up.

It's already eight in the evening and the skies have darkened considerably, when my last patient, a small boy with a scraped knee and broken tooth leaves. Nearly an hour past my shift. But I can't really complain about it. I came into this vocation knowing all its perks. Moreover, I like my job. Being a surgeon is an awesome job. You get to help so many people and especially in a small place like forks, people start thinking you to be their messiah. Okay I am not really into that religion shit…I just revel in their hope…Great, I sound like a wacko now!

I send a quick text to mom, apologizing for my late arrival and tell them I am going there as fast as I can.

I am on my way when two jeans clad legs and a glorious ass comes in my view. And baby, do I know that ass well! Screeching my car to a sudden halt, I nearly jump out of the car. She is picking up something from the footpath and doesn't notice me. Not that I am complaining. From above here, I get a very good view of her and suddenly I feel my jeans tighten a bit.

 _Down boy._

"Hello Bella."  
Said person whirls around in shock, one hand on her chest and a look of pure dread on her face.

"Are you nuts?" she spews out suddenly.

"I don't think so."

Bella clenches her hands in a fist and I can see the way she is restraining herself, so as not to punch me.

"You don't go around greeting people at the middle of the night, while they are on their fours! I was one inch away from pepper spraying you."

And truly, I can see the small bottle playing peek-a-boo from her hand.

"You wound me Ms. Swan" I say feigning hurt, "I don't bite, unless you want me to."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Oh shut it. You could have an axe murderer for god's sake."

An axe murderer…seriously!

"Well I assure you that an axe murderer I am not."

"That's what an axe murderer would have said." She blurted out almost unthinkingly. Is this girl for real?

I put up my hands in mock surrender.

She stands there eyeing me curiously for a few seconds. Scrunching up her nose, she meets my eyes, "Are you following me Doctor?"

"Oh Ms. Swan. First you accuse me of being an Axe Murderer and now you are insinuating that I am a stalker."

With her arms tucked in her elbows, she regards me with a stern look in her eyes. "Well I could be" she pauses for a moment and I can almost hear the lyrics of 2Pac's 'All Eyez On Me' in my ears.

" _Big Syke, Newk, Hank  
Beugard, Big sur  
Y'all know how this shit go  
All Eyez on me"_

"But I got to go somewhere now." Bella's voice breaks me from my reverie.

"Oh surely then, I don't want to be any hindrance to you. Let my charm not come in your way of importance." I can't resist the grin that I know is slowly spreading over my face.

She rolls her eyes at my silliness. "Oh yes, I wouldn't want you to knock me out with your charm. After all I have places to be." the sickeningly sweet smile on her face belies her sarcasm dripping voice.

She turns around and starts walking, quite fast I have to say. But I catch up with her in a few long strides. "Well what about I drop you in my car." She stops walking, but doesn't turn around…only fiving me a sideways glance.

"It's the least I can do to help you Ms. Swan. Since I have already slowed you down a bit. I am sure my car can make up for it."

"Don't you have to go somewhere Doc." She asks me, her impatient feet tapping the cobbled path.

"Oh my place just happens to fall in the same direction."

She finally turns around to face me. "But your car is headed in the opposite way." She points to my Volvo which is indeed turned the other way.

"I must have forgotten the route again. But I assure you, I remember it now."

"You are not really going to stop till you get me inside your car, now will you Edward."

No…I am not going to stop till I get myself inside you Ms. Swan. But that's a talk for some other day.

"I daresay I am not."

"Fine whatever." She huffs and starts walking to my car and I allow myself a victory fist bump in the air.

Once we are safely buckled in and about to start off, I look at her lovely profile. She indeed is a beauty.

"So how is your hand." I ask her, my eyes on the road.

"Are you really going to ask that every time we meet, Doctor Cullen?" she replies testily.

I simply raise an eyebrow at her, "It's my job, Ms. Swan."

"My hand is fine, thank you." She gives me directions to her house and I comply. Not that I need it. She is the Police Chief's daughter. Everybody knows her house.

We reach there a bit too fast for my liking. Having Ms. Swan in my car was quite interesting…amusing even.

"Thanks for the ride, Doctor. I guess I will see you tomorrow at the hospital." She unbuckles herself and opens the car door.

"So it's a date then, Ms. Swan." I grin at her like a Chesire cat.

She tries to appear vexed but I notice the corners of her mouth curling up slightly.

Me and my car stay there until her glorious ass has vanished from sight. What can I say…I can be quite the charmer when I want to be. With a grin plastered on my face and almost ten missed calls from Alice, I head the other way round.

 **I had finished this chapter in a hurry. So if there were any mistakes, I am really sorry. The story is not beta'd.**

 **Oh! I suddenly remembered it. If anybody out there is interested to be a Beta for this story…please leave me a PM. You would be of great help.**

 **Pretty pretty please with Edward on top…leave me a review and tell me what you think of it.**

 **So long.**


End file.
